


I Miss You

by akihanazami



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I dunno just... fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihanazami/pseuds/akihanazami
Summary: TenSaku Week: Day 2 - Sunflower/Long-distance“Sumeragi-san? You have a package.”Those words were enough to brighten up Tenma's day. Of course, it could only mean one thing: Sakuya sent him something.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	I Miss You

“Sumeragi-san? You have a package.” 

Those words were enough to brighten up Tenma's tiresome day, a long day of filming scenes for his new movie. Of course, it could only mean one thing: Sakuya sent him something. 

It's been a week since Tenma left Veludo Way to film around the countryside for a slice of life type of drama. The tear-jerking ones that get you blinking and sniffling quietly by the time the credits are rolling. 

Naturally, he was chosen as the male lead, and the female lead was a young actress from the same town where their setting was located, which is probably exactly why they were filming there. Do they end up together at the end? Nope. It's one of those movies where one of them dies, and it wasn't Tenma. That means he can put his special skill to use, crying on demand. The whole plot was right up their alley, it seems, so they'd only be staying a few months.

Before leaving, Sakuya promised he'd send something via mail, and Tenma felt all giddy and excited to hear that. There was something hella romantic about sending your significant other something when they're so far away from you. Or maybe Tenma's just a little too head over heels for the boy. Of course, they still promised to talk over the phone, they'd still be in contact, so it's not like he'd be deprived of any Sakuya in his life while he's away.

Tenma immediately closed the door of the room he was staying in after thanking the staff who delivered the package. The box wasn't too heavy, but it was weighty still. Sakuya definitely sent an item, not just a letter or anything, but an  _ item _ . Something physical that will definitely remind him of Sakuya everytime he sees it. 

Thankfully, he was rooming alone the whole trip, so no one would catch him and find out he's actually dating someone from his theatre troupe. Yes, the public doesn't know that he's dating someone. There's a lot of complications that could come up when they're exposed, but they'll cross the bridge when they get there. Sakuya was an amazing person after all, Tenma's sure most of the fans would love him. 

Setting the box on the blankets of the large bed in the room, he reached over the side of the bed to grab his laptop bag. He remembered setting it aside when he came in earlier. Setting it up, he sat in front of the box and powered it on. At the same time, he pulled out his phone to shoot Sakuya a text to tell him he got the package already. 

The emojis that went along with Sakuya's messages never fail to make Tenma's heart melt. With every word, Tenma hears his voice, even though he was miles away from him. And with every minute that passes, Tenma longed to hear the real thing. So he set up a video call with Sakuya on his laptop, excited to see Sakuya's face tonight. 

_ [ Sakuya💞: Tenma-kun, the power blacked out all of a sudden! ] _

What? Damn it! That's too inconvenient… but Tenma's frustration was quickly washed away with worry, he shot him another text asking if he was all right. Sakuya responded that it was all good, probably just some problem from the electric company itself. He chuckled at the additional “Manager said he remembered to pay the bill this time too! But Sakyo-san is still scolding his ear off. 😅” 

_ [ You: Can we call instead? ] _

_ [ You: I won't be able to see your face but I want you to at least hear that I'm really happy to receive your package. ] _

_ [ You: sticker ] _

The sticker was some variation of a happy animal with a bunch of hearts around it, smiling. He forgot what the animal's called, maybe it's a cat. Still, the air's getting stuffy from just sending that one message. It's too cheesy and all, but he meant it, he really did, and it's making his heart beat too fast. God…

_ [ Sakuya💞: Yes, of course, Tenma-kun! Just ring me when you're ready! (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡ ]  _

Hotter. It's getting hotter, and he's getting more nervous. What's the big deal? They've been dating for about a month and a half now! Why is he so scared of a simple phone call? Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he pressed the call button, shaking as the phone vibrated against his palm. The mattress sank slightly under his weight when he sat down, and the call picked up. 

_ “Hello?”  _ Sakuya's voice came through the line. It was different from how he sounded in reality, but at the same time he sounded so familiar. Tenma's heart feels like it's doing backflips.

“Hey,” Tenma responded breathlessly, his palms feeling just a tad bit sweaty. He held the phone tight in his fingers so that it wouldn't fall… ah, shit, he's going to need earphones if he's gonna be on call while unboxing at the same time.

“J-just give me a moment, kay?” He told him, “Gonna get my earphones.”

_ “Okay!” _

He immediately put the phone face down on the bed before hopping off and running toward his laptop bag that he'd set aside when— wait, it's not where he remembered he'd placed it down earlier. Oh, damn, yeah, he put it on the bed when he set up the laptop. That completely slipped his mind for a moment. 

Sighing as he found his earphones, he plugged them into his phone and Sakuya's humming met his ears, his heart fluttering just a little bit. “Aight, let's see what you got me.”

_ “It took a little long for me to send those stuff since I bought them online, even though I ordered them months before you left,”  _ Sakuya explained as Tenma began unwrapping.  _ “I kind of looked things up on the internet for ideas… I even asked some of the other members for help!”  _ Sakuya's slight giggle at the end was too adorable. 

“Five days isn't really ‘A little long’,” Tenma responded, “It's like… faster than normal package delivery usually takes.”

Underneath the packaging, there was a white box. It was plain in general, except for the writing on the top. 

_ ‘Tenma-kun! The box is too bland, isn't it? So here's a message!’ _

_ ‘I love you! 🌸'  _

“This…” Tenma began as he lightly touched the pink letters, written with marker, under his fingers. “... I love you too,” He replied to the message, earning another laugh from the other end. He was starting to get used to the call, slowly relaxing his body now.

_ “Open it!”  _

It was Tenma's turn to laugh as he followed and took off the lid, revealing the inside to be lined with bubble wrap. The first thing he noticed was the jar standing upright, something dark green inside. Pulling it out, he noticed the flower sitting inside, a small amount of water at the bottom of the jar, probably to keep it alive through the journey. Its petals were bright and yellow despite the fact that it's been sitting in a jar inside a box for who knows how long. 

“You sent me a… a flower.” 

_ “A sunflower!”  _ Sakuya added enthusiastically,  _ “Apparently it means faith and love, like… I love you and I'll love you forever! This is what Tsumugi-san helped me with!” _

“Sakuya, oh my god,” Tenma couldn't help but smile, “It's beautiful.”

The next thing Tenma got from the box was a clear, airtight plastic container. Even though he could see inside, he still couldn't tell what it was, since whatever it was was wrapped in plastic too. He opened the container and took out one, wrapped object, it was circular and disc-like in shape, and Tenma got at least an idea of what it is. 

“Cookies… wh- how did you send cookies through mail!?”

_ “Ah, so it survived!”  _ Sakuya made a relieved noise before laughing once again,  _ “Taichi-kun and I did a tiny bit of research on how to ship them! And then Omi-san helped me with making them.” _

“Oh my god, these are so good,” Tenma put a hand over his lips as the chewy cookies filled his mouth with a good amount of sweetness and flavor. It melted on his tongue easily, but it was so much better than what you'd expect from shipped cookies. “Wow… wow…” 

_ “They're good, right? You sound happy!” _

“God, I'm very happy, you're the best, Sakuya,” Tenma immediately responded as soon as he finished and swallowed the cookie. “Can't believe you managed to ship me cookies  _ and  _ a flower…” 

_ “I had help from the others! But there's more, there's more!!” _

“Ahaha, okay, okay,” Tenma laughed as he took out something else. A book this time, and of course he'd recognize this. Summer Troupe made things like these often. “So Kazunari helped you make a scrapbook… aahhh, look, these are pictures of us…! You've got pictures from our dates, huh! There are cute little messages next to them too…”

_ “Yeah, those are all from my phone gallery! Who knew taking pictures at least once during our date was gonna help, right!”  _ Sakuya answered happily,  _ “Muku-kun was the one who gave me the idea of putting messages on it! It's like a love letter, but with pictures!” _

“So cute…” 

.

.

.

_ “Tenma-kun…?” _

“Ah, shit, sorry!” Tenma snapped out of his trance as Sakuya's voice came through his earphones, “Kinda spaced out a little, aha… damn, we've got some good memories in here…”

_ “Right? Ahhh, I'm glad you like it! There should be one more thing left in the box then!” _

Tenma brought out the large box, this one was actually clad in shiny pink wrapper this time. As soon as he picked it up, he noted that it was probably what took up most of the box's weight, but it wasn't as heavy as a brick at least. “So, what's this one?”

_ “You'll see! I picked this one out myself!” _

Upon destroying the wrapper, Tenma read out the name on the box. 

_ “I know it says ‘friendship’ lamp but it works for couples too!” _

Somehow hearing Sakuya say the word ‘couple’ made his cheeks burn up. “A lamp?” He repeated as he opened up the box and there it was, a lamp. It was rectangular and about eight inches with a pretty pattern on the shade. 

_ “Yes! You have to set it up first, just plug it in and connect it to your WiFi! Umm, you do have WiFi, don't you?” _

“'Course, we do, Sakuya, I  _ was  _ going to video call you earlier, remember?”

_ “Oh, yeah! Yeah, I forgot! Ah, there's no power here right now, but you can set up yours! I've got mine in my room!”  _

“All right, I'll set it up later then,” Tenma replied as he returned the lamp into its box, setting it aside. All the wrappers he'd ripped out, he put back into the white box. The sunflower in the jar caught his eye once again, and he couldn't help but smile to himself as he picked it up. 

“Y'know, Sakuya,” He said, “I really… Really love you.”

And with no hesitation, _ “I love you too, Tenma-kun!” _

The sunflower sat nicely on the bedside table, where he'd set up the lamp later on. For now, he'll indulge in Sakuya's mailed cookies, reminiscing the memories recorded in the scrapbook with him on the phone. It was a nice evening, and soon he found himself falling asleep with Sakuya still on the line, listening to his voice which was just as drowsy as his. 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending's a bit rushed, huge sorry! also it's not much is it ?? it's just fluff,, I tried my best.


End file.
